


Dip Me Down And Kiss Me Up

by wormwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hiyoko is a bitch, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, it gets a little spicy, rated angsty for Komaeda internally hating himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wormwitch
Summary: Kazuichi is sad that Miss Sonia doesn't acknowledge him, so he devises a plan. Just make her jealous! Perfect.





	Dip Me Down And Kiss Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend milk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+milk).



Kazuichi is.... Disappointed that Miss Sonia isn't acknowledging him. He hadn't thought of it before, but most times, she blows him off, or says something to distract him, and then goes back to doing whatever. Byakuya plans a banquet/party, and so he talks to the one person he thinks he can go to. Komaeda.  
  
"Hey, Komaeda!" Kazuichi calls out, running up to him. Komaeda stares at him, before smiling and waving his hand. "Hello, Souda!"  
  
Finally, someone that acknowledges him; a person that likes him. "Yeah, hey. Can you come with me? I need to talk to you." Komaeda cocked his head to the side. ".. _Talk_?"  
  
Kazuichi nods his head. "Talk." Komaeda nodded hesitantly. "Okay, talk!" Komaeda waited for Kazuichi to lead the way,  _way_ too happy looking.   
  
They walked into the restaurant where they ate, only Akane being there. It was in the afternoon, why was she eating? Anyway, they sat down far from her, and Kazuichi told him the plan.   
  
  
"Y-You want to kiss me? To get a girlfriend? Isn't that--" Komaeda stopped himself, trying hard to hide his blush. It worked. Sorta. Kazuichi honestly thought he looked cute, all red faced and stuttering, crumbling into himself.  
  
Kazuichi blushed as well, waving his hands. "No, no!! It's to get Sonia jealous!"  
  
"Um..." Komaeda thought for a second before sighing. "F-fine.."   
  
Kazuichi laughed. "Yeeaaah! Miss Sonia will totally get jealous and want me!" Komaeda blushes, shushing him. "Yeah, yeah.." In Komaeda's perspective, he honestly would prefer Kazuichi kissing him on a normal occasion. But who would want to kiss, or touch, or even  _know_ trash like Komaeda? Komaeda is a worthless piece of trash, no one cares for him and he should just- Okay, getting off topic.  A guy is gonna kiss him to get a girlfriend, which is a little redundant. Better starting getting ready, Komaeda thinks to the empty space called "Dining Hall".

  
  
  
  
                                                                                          ・゜゜・．*+:｡.｡　　｡.｡:+* ・゜゜・．  
  
  
  
  
The banquet party was about to start, and Kazuichi was totally ready.  _Not_. What about Hiyoko? What if Sonia thinks they're together and doesn't get jealous?  
  
Komaeda? Nervous. The other Ultimates are probably wondering why they both are nervous.  _Because a handsome boy is gonna dip me and kiss me, that's why._ God, why is Komaeda so gay? This is for Kazuichi's purpose, which is completely straight, and yet he's taking it in a gay way! Kazuichi is straight, damn it. Probably. Honestly no one really knows? No matter, everyone was talking to each other and honestly? Komaeda just wanted to leave. He was never one to go out to things like this.  
  
Sonia and Akane were whispering to each other, about who knows what.   
  
Kazuichi looked at them nervously, before Byakuya started up some music. Perfect. Komaeda was across the room, fiddling with his hoodie strings. Kazuichi notices that most people are dancing together, so if Komaeda and him start dancing, it would look normal. Kazuichi walks over to Komaeda, offering a hand. "May I have this dance, good sir?" Komaeda giggles. "Why of course, Kazuichi." Perfect, the salsa. Kazuichi and Komaeda run up to where the others are, and start dancing. Komaeda steps in between Kazuichi's legs, Kazuichi doing the same to him. Take a step back, repeat. This was a basic dance, but it was easy, and fun. The song was about to end, when Kazuichi dipped Komaeda and kissed him.  
  
All Komaeda heard was gasps and giggles. He opened his eyes, seeing Hiyoko giggling, her face dark. Like she was gonna do something about this. Oh well. Kazuichi undips Komaeda, and Komaeda straightens up. His legs were a bit wobbly. The next song was playing, but no one was moving an inch. They were all watching like still hawks. Akane moves first, clapping. 

  
"Congrats you guys! Or should I say, gays!" Akane shouts, still clapping. Komaeda sighs. He expected this. Kazuichi however, was red faced. Not out of anger or anything, he was just blushing. This is what he expected, but it still backfired and everyone thinks they're together now. The only word coming to his mind right now is  _"Fuck_ ". Komaeda however is overjoyed. Does this mean Kazuichi and him can kiss a lot? Oh my God, this was too much information too fast and he felt like he was gonna faint. Kazuichi! Kissing garbage like him! He's practically lowering himself down to Komaeda's level, so maybe it's okay if they're together? No, even so, Kazuichi is still greater at everything compared to Komaeda.  
   
Kazuichi was bummed out. Miss Sonia looked happy for them, not jealous or hurt.. Damn it! How can Komaeda look so happy? Kazuichi is suffering here! The party went on as it was after that, people dancing and singing, and genuinely just having a good time. Kazuichi dragged Komaeda away.  
  
"So uh." Kazuichi rubbed his neck. "Sorry, I kissed you for no reason, I guess. The plan f--"  
  
Komaeda shakes his head. "No, it's fine! I um.. I enjoyed it, actually.." Kazuichi blushes. "Really?" Komaeda nods hesitantly. "Y-Yeah.." Kazuichi looks away. "That's.. Really flattering.. I don't know what to say.." Komaeda blushes and perks up. "You don't need to say anything!! I mean, who would want to kiss someone like me--" Kazuichi interrupted him. "Hey man, don't be so hard on yourself all the time! It's not true at all. You're.. You're a good person! You think you're a bad person, but you're really not!" Komaeda stares at him with those sad, sad eyes. "I'm a soulless, heartless husk with no purpose. I should just--" Komaeda stopped when he saw Kazuichi starting to tear up.  
  
"Don't die! Don't kill yourself! You would make me sad, and I would be lonely! You are the only person nice to me!" Kazuichi hugged Komaeda, and Komaeda collapsed into a puddle of tears with him.  Kazuichi suddenly kissed Komaeda, lips burning through this haze of tears and agony that was covering Komaeda like a blanket. Komaeda's eyes widen, looking at Kazuichi. Kazuichi grips Komaeda's arms, softly, and suddenly Komaeda musters the strength to kiss back, but feels bad about it the second he does.   
  
"K-- Mm--" Komaeda tries to pull away from the kiss, but Kazuichi won't let him. Komaeda accepts his fate, kissing back again. Komaeda crawls into Kazuichi's lap, deepening the kiss. Kazuichi opens his eyes, alarmed at first, but closes them and settles down his inner freak out. The kiss is lighting fireworks in Komaeda's heart, and he's just so genuinely happy for once. He could actually cry right now.   
  
Kazuichi was overjoyed. He thought no one loved him, that he was gonna have no one to keep his bed warm. Komaeda, this awkward laid back yet pessimistic view of life kind of guy, actually reached out and wanted to be friends with him.  Komaeda, this cool guy with pretty hair, likes him, maybe even loves him! And Kazuichi kind of actually likes him back? It was a nice situation, and while they didn't assess their situation or roles, that's for another time. at least they're happy together. 


End file.
